wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Kulstar
The Kulstar is a Grineer-built torpedo/cluster bomb launcher that was introduced in . Once its torpedo comes in contact with an enemy or a surface, or if the player manually detonates it with Alternate Fire, it detonates and fragments into 3 smaller bomblets, which spread from the point of impact, also exploding on impact. This makes the Kulstar ideal for dealing with tightly grouped enemies. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages *Very high total damage. **Rocket impacts have high damage — effective against shields. **Explosions and cluster bombs have innate damage — effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *Rocket impacts release 3 cluster bombs that cover a large range. *Rocket projectile be manually detonated by pressing the Alternate Fire key/button — effective against enemies that have taken cover. *Good critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *High status chance. *Very high accuracy. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages *No or damage - less effective against armor, health, and Ferrite Armor. **Does not benefit from or mods. ***The physical contact rocket deals only damage, while explosion and cluster bombs deals only damage, therefore the explosion and cluster bombs do not benefit from any physical damage mods. *High recoil. *Rockets have travel time, making it harder to hit targets from a distance. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Extremely small magazine size of just 3 rounds; requires frequent reloading. **Extremely low ammo capacity of just 15 rounds; requires just 5 reloads to fully deplete all ammo reserves. *Receives reduced rounds from ammo Pickups. Notes *Cluster bombs are launched in a loose arc away from the primary explosion in a similar fashion to spawning pods from Boilers. **This may make it difficult to hit a single enemy with the primary explosion and cluster bombs, and makes it so that arcing bomblets constitute an extra self damage hazard. *Multishot mods will only affect the rocket; the amount of bomblets generated per rocket will always be 3. **Additional projectiles generated by Multishot will assume a geometric formation, as per the Angstrum; 2 rockets will fire in a horizontal line, 3 rockets will fire in a triangle. Tips *Magnetize will focus both the main projectile and its bomblets to a single target, delivering heavy damage to it. *Hall of Mirrors can be used with the Kulstar to devastating effect, saturating an area with explosions and wiping out entire squads. This combination can be further improved if is used. Trivia *The Kulstar was first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Kulstar could be an intentional mispronunciation of the word "Cluster", which would be fitting given the Kulstar's projectiles are cluster bombs. **The bomblets themselves resemble naval contact mines. Media KlustarCodex.png|Kulstar in Codex. 2015-09-18_00001e.jpg|Kulstar missile in flight (customized colors) WARFRAME Kulstar Warframe Kulstar, Inevitable Splash Damage therundown WARFRAME - Magnetized Kulstar Warframe - Kulstar Warframe KULSTAR Basic Setup - No Forma (U17.0.5) KULSTAR - It's raining bombs Hallelujah 2 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 5 *Changed contact damage from Explosion to Impact *Added guaranteed Knockdown to contact damage *Contact damage increased from 175 to 200 *Radial damage increased from 200 to 300 *Status chance increased from 10% to 19% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 17% *Critical damage increased from 2x to 2.3x *Improved projectile trail FX of the bomblets after the initial explosion *Ammo capacity decreased from 30 to 15 *Added recoil *Decreased accuracy }} See also *Angstrum, a similar secondary rocket launcher.